1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cabinets or enclosures for housing electronic equipment and, more specifically, to a load-bearing frame assembly for supporting rack-mountable devices such as computer components.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electronic equipment such as computer components are often arranged in "drawers" or units having particular dimensions and fasteners which permit mounting within a vertical rack or load-bearing frame. Rack-mountable components are widely used because they are easily installed or removed and also permit flexible system configuration.
As various types of electronic equipment have become more complex, more densely packaged and more compact in size, vertical frames known in the prior art have proved deficient or disadvantageous in several ways. First, many such frames simply do not provide sufficient static payload capacity or do not provide sufficient capacity in combination with other desired attributes. For example, it may be highly desirable for purposes of reducing storage and shipping costs that the frame have a "knockdown" characteristic in which the frame remains disassembled prior to installation (i.e., during storage and shipping), but is quickly and easily assembled using simple tools and fasteners. Moreover, many frames which are mounted on casters for "roll-in" installation do not possess sufficient torsional stability or dynamic payload capacity to move heavier loads.
Also, as electronic components become more densely packed, more heat is generated and ventilation becomes critically important to ensure that the components will function properly. Prior art frames designed for use with less densely packed components are often not able to accommodate larger ventilation grilles or fans due to interfering structural members.
In addition, conventional frames often include small gaps or seams which are difficult to shield against electromagnetic emissions. Such gaps allow relatively high levels of such emissions to escape from the interiors of the cabinets. Consequently, conventional frames are often not compatible with modern, increasingly stringent regulations regarding permissible levels of electromagnetic emissions.
Finally, many conventional frames include structural members which, because of location or orientation, place severe restrictions on the design of exterior panels, doors, grilles and the like.